


You Were There

by DhyLync



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhyLync/pseuds/DhyLync
Summary: "You were there?" Asks Alec, looking shyly at the ground. Magnus walks up and passes his hand through Alec hair, then places his palm on the side of his face, tracing Alec bottom lip with his thumb."From the beginning" Magnus whispers. Alec looks up, his eyes meeting Magnus'."Until the end?" Alec asks, hooking a finger in Magnus belt loop and pulling him closer. Magnus laughs and places a hand over Alec's heart."If there is one" The warlock leans in closer to the shadowhunter.





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for coming, Warlock Bane." greets Ms. Lightwood as Magnus Bane slips inside the house.  
"Magnus. Just Magnus." He says with a tone so soft, that Ms. Lightwood had to strain her ears to hear him.  
"Well, um..Magnus. I didn't realize you were so young" The warlock looked no older than nineteen. He had his hair spiked streaked with purple. He had the most startling yellow/green cat eyes anyone could possible imagine. He wore a glittering shirt with leather pants and black simple sandals. He looked like someone sprinkled pixie dust on him as he walked out of his apartment. The warlock walked with the confidence of a teenager as well.  
"I'll take that as a compliment, considering my actual age." He grins at her politely. His teeth were perfect and without flaw. "Now, the child"  
"Of course." She motions for him to follow her. She leads them down a pale cream hallway. No pictures, Magnus notices. Ms. Lightwood reaches the end of the hallway, where she pushed open a dark green door. Magnus steps inside, looking around. The bedroom had bare pastel green walls. The floor was made of linoleum wood, with some baby toys strewed around in places. A white plush blanket was lazily thrown over a metal rocking chair in the corner. In the middle of the room was a wide crib. Magnus walks up to it and looks down at its occupant. A small baby was silently sleeping on the white covers. His hair was straight and jet black, which was matted on his head. Baby Ivory skin set of his hair. Ms. Lightwood walked up next to Magnus and stroked the baby's head.  
"Alexander" She whispered. At hearing his name the baby yawns, it little fists pushing into his eyes. Alec blinks several times before opening its eyes. Magnus' jaw drops. Alec's eyes were an electric blue, as if covered with a sheet of sparkling ice. They're beautiful, Magnus can't help but think. The baby looks up at Magnus with hide eyes, filled with curiosity. A toothless smiled breaks across Alec's face, as did Magnus'. The warlock reaches for the child just as Alec reaches for him. The baby's face twists with pain, and a ear splitting scream rocks the room. Pain could be heard in the scream. Startled , the warlock turns to the mother.  
"What's wrong with him?" He asks.  
"We don't know. If he moves to much he begins to scream with pain. We hired many doctors, but none can diagnose the problem. We thought you may be able to help us. Help him." She looks down at Alec with concern, then up at Magnus pleadingly. Magnus looks down at the crying baby, his eyes full of genuine concern. He had no idea what was wrong with the child, but for some reason he knew that he had to help him somehow. Even if he had to give up his own life. There was something inside Magnus that was attached to this child. Magnus drew forth his hand and gently placed it in Alec's stomach. Magnus will all the power he could muster, imagining a healthy blue eyed baby. The baby stopped crying when Magnus finger tips begin to spark blue. Alec giggles and clutches the air in front of him, signaling Magnus to pick him up. Gladly, Magnus does, a smile plastered on both their faces. Ms. Lightwood sighs with relief.  
"Thank you so much, Magnus." She exclaims.  
"How old is he?" Asks the warlock, still looking down at Alec, completely ignoring her.  
"I'm... about to turn one. He's mature, isn't he? For his age." She smiles down at Alec with pride.   
"Yes. He is" Says Magnus still looking down at Alec who has started to pull on one a strand of purple hair.   
"I should call my husband and give him the good news. He will be grateful." She places a hand on Magnus' arm and smile at him, thankfully. She walks out of the room, her heels clicking down the hallway. Magnus looks down at the smiling Alec. Those blue eyes sparkling more than before. Magnus strokes Alec's hair with caress. The child's eyes begin to droop.   
"You just woke up. You couldn't possibly be sleepy." Says Magnus, wagging his finger at Alec. Alec giggles sleepily and grabs Magnus finger, wrapping his tiny hand around it. Magnus' grin widens.  
"Alright, I'll let you sleep, little one." Magnus gently places Alec in the crib, covering him with a fluffy blanket. Alec look up at Magnus one more time before his eyes slip closed. Magnus waits until Alec breath slows and steadies before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him. The warlock walks down the hallway, blue eyes still printed in the back of his eye lids. Ms. Lightwood looks up when Magnus walks into the living room, her phone in hand.   
"Magnus." She says calmly, with a tone of deepest gratitude.   
"He's asleep." He announces kindly. She nods understandably.  
"For what you have done for our family today, me and my husband want to offer you a position in our yearly meeting discussing the well-being of Brooklyn. And you are the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I'm sure your suggestion will be valuable. What do you think?" She asks, with a smile. Magnus could care less about the meeting, but...He looks back toward the hallway that contains a green door. Once a year, thinks Magnus, I can see Alec, once a year. Of course he shouldn't be wanting to see the child but those eyes are filled with such secrets not yet made, and he wanted to be there to see them form. Magnus accepts the Lightwood's offer and heads home. Still thinking about seeing Alec next year. Little did Magnus know that those secrets would all be about him.


	2. Kill The Nice Warlock

8 YEARS LATER.....  
There he is.  
Alec stands half hidden by a wall, looking into the living room, where his mother's yearly officials were saying goodbye to one another. The meeting had ended ten minutes ago, and Alec had planned to walk up to Magnus and say hello, but as soon as he saw him. Alec had ran back and hid behind the wall of the hallway. Magnus looks the same as he did five years ago. He was tall and lean, yet slightly built. His cat eyes shone brightly under his purple highlighted black hair. His eyes had glitter around them, and dark purple lipstick. That was odd for Alec, but he knew that's what Magnus did things. He had on a stylish black tight long sleeve, and purple leather pants. Instead of his usual sandals, he had black combat boots.The warlock was talking to a werewolf about something funny, for Magnus kept laughing, showing perfect teeth. Alec smiles, Magnus always makes Alec smile. Even when Alec had fallen down the stairs in his rush to get to Magnus. He was four, then. Alec hears a door opening behind him. He turns to see his six year-old sister, Isabelle, walking out of her room.  
"Izzy, go back to your room" Says, Alec, nodding to the open door.  
"No, I want mama'' she whines, and crosses her arms over her chest. Even with her black hair and floor Length pajamas, she looks tough and defiant. Unlike Alec's, Isabelle has dark brown eyes, and with them she glares at her brother.   
"Mama's busy, now go." He snaps in a low voice, so none of the guest hears him in the other room. Isabelle flips her hair back.  
"How come you get to be here?" She stomps her foot on the floor furiously.   
"Because i'm older" Alec points out with a little pride.   
"By like two years!" She spits and puts her hands on her hips. She looks just like her mother did when she was her age. Alec slams his palm on his forehead. Magnus will leave soon, and Alec still hasn't said hello. As if reading his thoughts, Isabelle grins at him knowingly.  
"You just want Magnus all for yourself. I like him too, you know?'' Isabelle says mockingly. Alec jerks back, his face flushed.   
"I...This has nothing to do with Magnus!" Alec exclaims. Isabelle giggles and looks over Alec's head.  
"Hi, Magnus." She wiggles her fingers. Alec swirls around, coming face to face with Magnus stomach. Alec looks up at a smiling Magnus. Alec's face boils like hot lava. Isabelle giggles and runs to her room, closing the door behind her.  
"Ma...Magnus" Alec clears his throat and regains his composure. "How are you?" Magnus squats down in front of Alec and raises his hand to ruffle his hair. "I've been good, Alexander. You?"  
"Don't call me that. And I've been fine, I guess" Alec swats Magnus hand away, and shrugs.   
"You guess? What is that suppose to mean?" Magnus frowns, and entwines his hands together.   
"I mean, last year you said that you were going to send me fire messages but never did. You taught me, but..." Alec rushes into Magnus arms, and buries his face in Magnus shoulder. Magnus stiffens then relaxes, hugging Alec back.   
"Yes, I know. But you never sent me a fire message. I did teach you.'' Magnus puts Alec at arms length, holding him by the arms.  
"Because Mom would kill me if she found me doing magic. She says that 'all magic comes with a price'. Not to mention she might take you out of the meeting if she knew you were teaching her kids magic." Alec looks down at the floor, not meeting Magnus eyes. What he said wasn't exactly true. Sure, his mom would skin him and Magnus for magic, but that wasn't the reason that Alec never messaged the warlock. He didn't know what to say, not to mention that every time that Alec did start to send a message, he would chicken out.   
''I wasn't teaching her kids. I taught you.'' Magnus smiles mischievously, point at Alec's chest. Alec looks up at Magnus cat eyes, and smiled.   
"Can you do it again?'' Alec bounces on the balls out his feet. "Please." Magnus laughs and pushes Alec ways playfully. Alec runs down the hall and stand at the end. His blue eyes shining in the dim light. Magnus pulls out a piece of paper and writes something with his pen. He snaps his fingers and flames erupt on the tips with a spark. The paper goes up in flames, as soon as he places the flames below it. Instead of the paper becoming ashes, it disappears. Down the hall, Alec is waiting with his palm stretched out in front of him. He winces as a burst of flames erupts in front of him, a paper appearing from within. Alec snatches the paper from the air, reading it out loud.  
"What do you call a person who doesn't fart in public?'' Alec looks up at Magnus, and eyebrow raised .   
"A private tutor" Magnus replies, with a vibrant smile. Alec laughs and starts to walk up to Magnus, but stops. He stares at the paper for a second, then lights it on fire the same way that Magnus taught him, sending it back to Magnus. The warlock smiles at the young shadowhunter. Magnus knew the kid wasn't suppose to be able to do the sort of things that Magnus did, but somehow Alec was. He had a theory, thought it seemed a little far fetched. Alec runs up to Magnus, smiling.   
"That is so cool." Alec grins at Magnus as the warlock stands up, a smile on his face.   
"Not bad, my young shadowhunter." Magnus crosses his arms over his chest.   
"OH YEAH! Magnus, I'm going to start my training to become a shadowhunter in three months. Isn't that awesome!?" Alec starts to slice and kick invisible demons at random. Magnus stiffens, his muscles tense. Alec out on the battlefield, fighting horrible demon that could harm him. Magnus couldn't bring himself to think about it. He nods at Alec, but says nothing. Alec keeps fighting, then he turns toward Magnus and charges at him. Magnus smiles and dodges him, appearing at the other side of the hall. Alec spins around confused. Magnus smiles at Alex and waves. Alec laughs and gets in position to charge, when a female voice rang behind him.   
"What exactly are you doing, mister?" Alec spins around, to find his mother looking down at him. He blue eyes pierced his own. She was still wearing her formal navy blue suit, that she had selected for the meeting. Her hands were firmly placed on her hips.   
"I-Nothing." Alec stutters, as Magnus appears at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. Alec looks up, with concern.   
"I think we were playing kill-the-nice-warlock.." Magnus smiles at Maryse, which still had a scowl on her face. "I think she wants to join." Magnus whispers at Alec. Maryse glares at Magnus, as if he was a rapid lion that had feasted his eyes on a baby guizelle, and was about to tear it to shreds. The warlock will bet, that she was the mama guizelle and that she was about to ram him with her horns.  
"Wow, look at the time." Said Magnus, clapping his hands together and inching pass Maryse (and her death glare), toward the door. "I better get home to Chairman Meow, he hates it when I came home late. Almost like a jealous wife." swings open the door, the chilly manhattan air blasting inside. "Good Bye, Alexander, Maryse." He steps out of the institute, Magnus wrapping his arms around himself trying to fight off the cold.He continued walking down 2nd avenue, without looking back. Even though he could sense the presence of someone following him close behind. He reached his apartment which was wedged between two bigger brick buildings. Magnus bounded up the stairs, stopping at the top step and turning on his heel to face the street.  
"So are you going to introduce yourselfs or are you going to follow me inside the house?" Magnus crosses his arms with a frown. "i'm sure watching me take a shower will be FAS-inating"  
A few seconds of silence followed before two figures appear out of thin air. Magnus masks his surprise, for the two warlocks standing in front of him are the most powerful warlocks known to fiery-children kind. Both are wearing expensive looking business suits, and looking as young as twenty-five. One has dyed his hair a dark purple, that at night it looked black. His eyes the same dark purple. The other had wispy white hair and vibrant green eyes.  
"Good Afternoon, Warlock Bane" Says the purple eyed warlock.  
"Good Afternoon, Kristof," replies Magnus, nodding. "Amar." Magnus continues to nod at the white haired warlock.  
Both Kristof and Amar look at each other in anticipation. Amar nods at Kristof, a sign for him to deliver the news.  
"Magnus, we are here to discuss the shadowhunter you are so fond of, Alec Lightwood." At the mention of Alec's name, Magnus stiffens. His eyes flare with cautiousness and, for a split second, his fingers tips spark blue.  
"What about him?'' Magnus passes a hand through his hair, and crosses his arms. He tries to act like the conversation doesn't interest him, but the warlocks know better.  
"We know you helped him with a condition, when he was just a baby. We, also, know that he has been doing things that no shadowhunter can. Warlock things. This has brought to our attention that, maybe, that night you helped him, he received some explicit magic that you own. This could be an issue, Magnus" Kristof continues.  
"What sort of issue can a child, with no knowledge of what he is capable of, can do? Has the Warlock Association grown so weak that it could be threatened by an eight year-old boy?" Magnus snaps, his anger boiling inside him. Anger toward himself, for allowing his power to be transferred to Alec, making him a threat to the Association. Which, Magnus knows, he isn't.  
"Do not assume that the Association is losing power, Bane. We are only being cautious. This child could be used against us. By Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. He is also a target to get to you. Have you ever thought that he could be captured by an enemy, just to get revenge?" Amar retaliates.   
"Alexa-Alec would never hurt a Warlock. We made contract with the Angel-Children that makes us allies. Besides, who have you guys angered that could possibly attack warlocks?" Magnus looks at his chipped nails, trying to control his anger, but that was hard because his nails are really messed up and that pisses him off.  
"Why do you assume we angered someone?" Kristof says, skeptically. Amar looks at his feet, uncomfortable.  
"We Warlocks anger a lot of people'' Magnus looks down at the two uneasy warlocks. "So, who was it?"  
Kristof sighs:  
"It was an accident. We summoned him to help us understand why the child received your powers by force. We never mentioned your name, for we know who he is. But a young warlock, not familiar with your history said your name. He knew then who transferred the powers to the child, and how fond you are of him. He's very powerful and we couldn't keep him inside the pentagram, so he broke through. He's after revenge. Toward you. He knows you weak point-" Kristof breaths out.  
His eyes looked scared and not at all magical. Only one demon can make them scared like this. A chill runs down his spine. He knows who the warlocks are talking about.  
'' My father'' Magnus spits, balling his hands into fists.  
''And he's going after Alec'' Amar whispers, but Magnus is already running back down 2nd avenue.


	3. Alec Meets Demon-Dad

The house is quiet and calm. The Lightwoods are sleeping soundlessly in their bedroom, and young Isabelle is snoring in her pink room, cuddling with her teddy bear. The only one awake is Alec, who is setting paper on fire. Making it appear at the other side of the room, with a burst of flames. Alec had this ability since he could remember. Magnus, his favorite person in the world, taught him how to control it and told him not to tell anyone about it. Alec is sure that Magnus has something to do with it but he's not sure exactly how.  
Alec continues to play around with fire, when he hears a low rumble run through the house. Alec's flames disappear. He looks around, the feeling of someone watching him make a shiver run down his spine. Alec had felt the presence of demons before but this feeling was stronger. A feeling of doom.   
''Hello, little Alexander.'' A deep malicious voice says behind him. Alec spins around, and stumbles back when he sees the beast in front of him. The demon was huge, his eyes were deep black, and his skin was like a reptile's.   
"W-who are y-you?" He stutters. The demon laughs.  
"Your precious little Magnus never told you about his father?" The demon moves closer to Alec, who is trying to be brave. He jumps up and stands in his bed. Coming to eye level with the demon.  
"If you were my father, I would never mention you either, Demon." Alec spits out through clenched teeth. Alec was absolutely terrified right now but he couldn't show fear. He was to become a shadow hunter.  
"You are a feisty one. No wonder Magnus has a soft spot for you. You probably remind him of his pitiful mother." The demon walks over to the wall and with its long talons, scratching the paint off. "Or that other guy. Whichever the case, he likes you and I don't like things that Magnus likes. I kill them. Just like his mother."  
"I'm a shadow hunter. I'm not afraid of you." says Alec. But Magnus father notices the fear in the kids voice. He raises his eyebrows and walks over to Alec, who starts to tremble on the spot.  
"Really?" The demon trails a long claw down Alec's jaw. "Then you wouldn't mind joining me in the underworld" He raises his claws to strike Alec, a blow that would have killed him.  
But at that moment, a jet of blue sparks appeared out of nowhere. Slamming the demon against the wall. Alec looks over to his door, where Magnus is standing, his face in a furious glare and his fingertips crackling blue power.  
"Son." The demon says. He glares at his son.  
"I'm no more your son than you are my father. Leave Alex alone." Magnus threatens. His father chuckles.  
"And what are you going to do to stop me?" The demon mocks. Magnus gives Alec a nod and turns to his father. He steps closer, his fingers shining with more power.


End file.
